tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
To Russia With Love
Dudley and Kitty are sent to assist R.U.F.F. in a mission. Upon their return from Russia, Dudley proposes to Kitty. Plot ..... Their mission complete, Kitty and Dudley got into the TUFF Mobile/Plane, and took off, waving to the R.U.F.F. Agents as they flew off. It was a long plane ride, about eight hours. Kitty flew the plane the whole way, and they kept up an average speed of 550 miles per hour. Dudley and her chatted for the first four hours or so, before Dudley decided to take a nap. When he woke up, they were only an hour away from Petropolis. He looked at Kitty's stunning green eyes and her long, jet black hair fluttering in the wind. He then thought of how much she meant to him, and how many successful missions and good times they'd had together. He truly loved her. He decided he wanted to propose to her as soon as they got back to Petropolis. It was 8 PM Petropolis-time when they landed. Kitty yawned and got out of the plane. Dudley had started to doze again, but awoke with a start as the plane touched down. "We're back, Dudley," Kitty said sleepily. "Oh," Dudley said getting out of the TUFF Mobile feeling slightly dazed. "What time is it in Russia?" Dudley asked. "Let's see," Kitty replied, "about 4 AM." "Uhh, that feels about right," Dudley said. They entered TUFF. "Ah, you two are back!" the Chief said excitedly, "Exactly when you said you'd be when you called several hours ago." "You two must be tired," Keswick said. "Yeah, we are," Kitty and Dudley said together. "But I'm sure Kitty is more tired than I am," Dudley said, "she had to fly the plane for eight hours. At least I got to sleep a little." "How's Katrina?" Kitty asked. "She managed to defeat The Caped Cod in the end, but she was very tired when she came back, and she left to go home about an hour ago," the Chief said. "She told us to pass along her congratulations to the two of you for fairing so well in your m-m-mission," Keswick added. Dudley then decided it was time to ask Kitty the question. "Hey Kitty, can I ask you something?" He said with a slightly nervous tone in his voice. "Sure thing, Dudley," She said. She followed him into an empty room. Dudley then got down on one knee and said, "Kitty, you mean everything to me. I'd be lost without you. I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Kitty looked at him for a second and then said, "Oh Dudley. Yes, I will marry you." They then shared a long, loving kiss. After they broke apart, Dudley realized something. "Oh no, Kitty!" He gasped. "I forgot to get a ring!" "Oh, It's okay, Dudley," She replied. "I don't need a ring to love you." "Well I'm going to get one tomorrow," Dudley said. They then left the room to tell Keswick and the Chief the news. "Guess what, guys?" Dudley said. "Me and Kitty are getting married!" "Congratulations you two!" the Chief and Keswick said together. ... THE END Category:Fan fiction